Un libro en ti
by Tsubasa Sorani
Summary: Dicen que los libros son una fantasia, pues bien, tu eres como un libro..-porque? -porque tu eres mi fantasia. Att/Tsubasa
1. Prologo

Sakura: una chica que ha pasado la vida fatal no le faltaba nada, si pero su vida era un infierno sobre todo por parte de su... padre..

Shaoran: un joven que sabe lo que es sufrir al perder a su familia casi entera.. solo le quedaba su padre y su primo.. el era millonario futuro heredero de las Empresas Li, por eso lo torturaban dia y noche...

Ambos superaron todo pero un giro inesperado hara que se conozcan y que accidentalmente revivan esos momentos de sufrimiento como cuando eran niños...

Por/_Tsubasa&_


	2. Una sorpresa

**Hola! soy nueva aqui asi que es mi primer fic :D espero que os guste y disculpen si hay errores ortograficos **

**pongan reviews para saber su opinion entonces...los dejo **

**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece...**

**(ojala que si D:)**

**:3**

**&-Cuando hablo**

_&-cuando piensan los personajes_

&-normal

_&-Sueño_

* * *

_Me encontraba viendo la...Luna? _

_creo que hay alguien a mi lado... parece ser un..hombre?..._

_lo mas raro es que escucho una cancion... y es muy linda.._

_no logro distinguir las voces solo se que ...me han tocado la mano_

_el sitio parece frio sin embargo no siento nada... ni el cesped ni nada.. porque me encontraba en una especie de bosque lleno de flores y era de noche..._

_pero... el chico se me acerca y me susurra algo.. esto me recuerda a algo... como si...lo hubiera vivido._

Diring Ring Diring

Se veia como una joven de mas o menos 16 años mataba a su..despertador

Ella era Sakura Kinomoto una chica no muy comun es decir, no era millonaria pero si tenia su dinero, Tenia 16 años apunto de cumplir 17 en 7 meses Era una chica bastante hermosa, tenia el pelo castaño claro bastante largo pues lo llevaba hasta las caderas y se veia bien cuidado y unos ojos esmeraldas preciosos que hacian resaltar su piel blanca, no del todo palida mas bien era normal.

Era algo normal de estatura tal vez un poco baja y tenia un cuerpo esbelto, por algo era la envidia de su escuela..

Su caracter?

Tiene un caracter algo serio y calculador tambien era alegre no tanto pero si lo era, era timida eso a ella no le gustaba pues hacia que se viera debil, ella no creia en el amor decia que era algo estupido que no existia, ni siquiera se interesaba..

Tenia 2 hermanos y su padre..por lo demas su familia...mejor no hablar de eso.

-Agh otra vez ese sueño-rugia Sakura

-Siempre sueño lo mismo y lo peor siempre me despierto en la misma situacion

Sakura POV'

Mientras me peinaba pensaba.. porque siempre sueño lo mismo y quien...quien era ese sujeto...la verdad esque es muy confuso pero lo peor esque esa cancion es como si la conociera

Y el lugar...el lugar...Yo habia estado en es..

-SAKURA! baja ya mounstro!-gritaba Touya un hermano bastante enfadado..o eso parecia porque se notaba una chispa de diversion en su voz, seguri se estaria riendo de mi!

-YA VOY!

Abajo se escucho una risa de burla.. maldito Touya se esta riendo de mi!

-Oye saku me prestas la consola? hoy no ire a la escuela y que mejor que jugar!-grito Kero mi otro hermano el era mas pequeño tenia 12 años y tambien era celoso como touya pero se mostraba alegre

-No se supone que estas enfermo? entonces para que quieres la consola!

-Es para no aburrirme...

-Esta bien toma-dije entregandosela con una mirada de sospecha.

Cuando baje vi que estaban todos viendome menos Kero... claro el con MI consola pero no entiendo porque pero tenian mirada de preocupacion?

-Sakura tenemos que decirte algo...-dijo el padre de Sakura con una mirada preocupada y sin su caracteristica sonrisa

-Primero que nada quiero que sepas que esto es por tu bien y por el de la empresa porque en este sitio se han pasado cosas...

-Ya entiendo-dije cambiando mi cara completamente pues ya sabia a que se referia..

-Entonces pense que podriamos olvidar eso de nuestras vidas...

-Al grano Papa-dije sin intencion de que me saliera esa voz pero esque no podia eso..ese recuerdo me hacia...enfadar

-Iremos a Hong Kong.

-QUE!

Por otro lado cierto joven sintio un escalofrio..

* * *

**Bien se que es corto pero no tuve mucho tiempo aun asi los siguientes caps seran mas largos lo aseguro, puede que el siguiente lo haga un rato mas tarde como minimo 3 caps por semana, BIEN! espero que les haya gustado saben que es mi primer fic asi que perdonen :p dejen sus opiniones. Hasta la proxima!**


	3. Una joya brillando

**Hola! llege! Ok ya bueno aquí el 2 CAP no me costó escribirlo pues estaba motivada..ya ya si de que son corto pero apenas dispongo de tiempo! Diríamos que escribí esto a las 10:00 am y la subo a las 9:00 pm! Aunque sí subiera como sea subieron capa porque tengo ideas escritas y solo tengo que alargar esas ideas etc.. Bueno los dejo con el CAP!**

* * *

-¡Como que vamos a Hong Kong!-Dijo Sakura muy alterada

-Hija lo siento pero es por tu bien..

-y por tus negocios no?!-Ella sabía...sabía que sus negocios eran importantes para el pero eso...

-Porque no quieres ir! Sabes bien que aquí la pasamos mal y además quieres que no nos vayamos!- dijo touya muy enfadado por el comportamiento de la castaña.

-No lo entiendes.. Aquí..aquí esta mi vida...

-Sakura acaso quieres que muera papá aquí!

A Sakura de le cristalizaron los ojos al recordar la muerte de su madre.. Por culpa de ellos...

-Basta!...-grito el padre alterado por el comportamiento de Sakura-Sakura entiende es por tu bien en realidad no quiero que sufras más aquí..-dijo con la voz más tranquilizada

-No papa yo no iré y menos a...H-Hong K-K-Kong...-dijo sakura intentando controlarse y no estallar

-Sakura..te daré tiempo para que pienses, no te quiero presionar sólo quiero que..olvides todo...

-Papa tengo que ir a la escuela..

-No irás-dijo Touya que había visto el comportamiento de la Castaña

-Q-que?

-Sakura sí vamos a ir a Hong Kong es obvio que tienes que dejar la escuela.

-N-no...NO ES JUSTO! Porque no piensan en mi! Saben que me largo

-Sakura!

-Déjala Touya.. La entiendo,tiene que asimilar todo..

POV'Sakura

No puede ser nunca piensan en mi... Porque!

Además sabiendo que.. Odio Hong Kong, odio todo lo que tenga que ver con su..

-P-porque..-dijo entre sollozos

Aunque debía de pensar en su padre

El solo..quería ayudarla el siempre pensaba en ella y que hacia? Largarse como cobarde.. No ella no era así.. Ahora se disculparía con el pero..tenía qué pensar

Mientras lloraba ella acariciaba un colgante en forma de media luna con medias alas, siempre lo tuve desde que se lo dio ese niño tan.. Odioso.. Pero no se lo dio de hecho lo encontraron en...no lo recuerdo pero fue en un...bosque

Mientras en Hong Kong un joven se levantaba de su suave y acolchonada cama pensando en ese sueño otra vez...

-Porque sueño lo mismo siempre no lo entiendo..

Es con la luna y esa chica.. Y un bosque que reconocía pero no llegaba a saber que lugar era..

Suspiro tocandose el cuello pero al no sentir nada se alteró

-Joven su collar ya esta limpio- dijo un señor de aproximadamente 50 años

-Ahh? ...Ah! Gracias Wei

-De nada joven, desea algo más?

-No gracias pero si quieres hazte tu algo

-Esta bien joven, me retiro.

Claro el collar..recordaba exactamente como se ensucio y esque su primo Se había atrevido a lanzarlo a barro.. Pero el pegajoso..

No sabía porque pero ese collar era importante para el y sólo fue un objeto que hallo en un bosque...un..bosque..

-SHAORAN!-decía Su primo Eriol

-Que!

-No escuchas o que vamos muévete flojo que tienes un examen que copiar!

-sii espera que! Copiar?!

-claro tu siempre me copias

-no digas estupideces y vamos

-ha esta bien pero admite que me copias

-ya!

-Joven Shaoran su padre mando a que viera unos papeles

Shaoran.. El era un chico de familia rica era el más importante heredero por lo que debía sacar muy buenas notas..en fin

Un chico de desordenados pelos color chocolate y ojos de un ámbar que parecía oro

Era alto y con buenos músculos claro a en ni le importaba pero no a las chicas..

Shaoran suspiro..estaba cansado de eso

-si Wei cuando vuelva me los das como siempre..

-Claro joven

Cuando llegaron a la escuela como siempre todas las chicas quisieron abalanzarse pero Shaoran las paro diciendo que se larguen, claro todos sabían que Shaoran no era paciente así que salieron corriendo de allí.

-No es justo se fijan en un cara de cerdo ahogándose y no se fijan en mi, las chicas están ciegas! No se como saben leer..

-Cara de cerdo ahogándose? Entonces tu tienes cara de pollo bailando-dijo Shaoran frunciendo el ceño

-No sabes que más decir?-dijo Eriol Burlándose de el..a su manera...

-Entremos antes de que acabes en la tumba no quiero ir a ningún velorio y llevar flores

-Esta bien..

Y esa era la vida diaria de Li Shaoran.. Claro antes era más alegre pero desde que pasó eso... Todo cambio lo que no sabe esque una pequeña alegría entrara a su vida haciéndolo cambiar y confiar en la gente otra vez...

* * *

**jeje que tal se que estuvo corto pero bueno algo es algo espero que les haya gustado provablemente mañana seguiré la historia está vez si con capa largos ya que digamos que este es el principio entonces que sea corto y entendible! **

**Nos vemos!**

_**Att/Tsubasa&**_


	4. De viaje!

**Hola! Como están bueno aquí otro CAP XD y bueno esque me quería ir sin dejar algo escrito aunque sea corto..Los dejo!**

Sakura053:Me gusta tú fic, es interesante y quiero saber más, espero que actualices pronto :3

P.d: Espero que no dejes tú historia, me ha llamado la atención desde el principio, bueno... Te veo ( no literalmente) en el siguiente cap.*-*  
ATTE: sakura053 :3

**Que bueno que te haya gustado :3 y por supuesto que no dejaré la historia y actualizare por lo menos 3 veces a la semana :D**

* * *

Sakura se encontraba empacando sus cosas

Con muy mala cara, y quién no estaría así al enterarse de que se iba de viaje hoy mismo!

-Sakura!, terminastes?

-NO!

-...

Sakura POV'

Haber sí me caben los libros, es decir tengo..muchos...

-Tendré que hacer una maleta especialmente para los libros..

Libros..los libros son un mundo de fantasía, por eso me adentraba a ese mundo,para olvidarme de todo y sentirme feliz en el libro...

-Creo que está todo..

De hecho ahora iba a leer un libro..La llave de mi estrella... Un libro que me inspira y siempre me deja de buen humor eso iba a leer y porque no? a ver sí me olvido por un rato de mis problemas...

Los libros son algo muy diferente a la vida.. Te adentras en ellos y nadie te insulta ni te hace la vida imposible..

Fui al patio a leer ya que hay había airé fresco y me dejaba liberar.. Por algo amo la naturaleza

* * *

Mientras con Touya y Fujitaka, el padre de Sakura..

-Crees que es lo mejor?

-Sabes que no quiero que pasen más cosas y temo que alguien amenazar a Sakura como lo hicieron conmigo...

-Papa, Sakura es fuerte ella sabrá que hacer sí algo así pasa

-Lo se...lo se

* * *

-Bien y dices que tu padre quiere que lleves la empresa cuanto antes mejor...

-Así es Eriol

Repetí por sexta vez

-...emm...NO SE SUPONE QUE TIENES 17 AÑOS!?-dijo gritando creo que hasta el gato de la vecina se enteró..

-Si?

-Entonces no vías a encargarte de la empresa a los 19?! Faltan 2 años!

-Eriol, otra vez te tengo que explicar... Mi padre va a empezar a tener muchos negocios con una familia y no puede con todo el así que me dijo que le ayudé..

-...así esta bien ya entendí pero ya vamos a la disco

-No Eriol yo me quedo..

-Como que te quedas Shaoran?! Me lo prometistes! Siempre igual que poca diversión tienes antes salías siempre pero desde que estás con ese libro nada!

-Ve tu

-Esta bien me voy pero mañana si que su vas a ir conmigo

-Aja...-dije en un susurro

Cuando se fue saque el libro y esque es cierto antes salía pero por ahora leeré esto, me falta poco así que otra vez retomare mis fiestas...

Libros..los libros me ayudan a relajarme..son como una fantasía que hacen que te olvides de todo...

* * *

-Papaaaaa!

-Que Kero...-decía mi padre la verdad esque Kero a veces era una molestia

-Me aburro!Cuando vamos a llegar!

-Ya mismo Kero..

-Kero deja de molestar!-la verdad estaba cansada de sus juegos

-Sakura préstame la consola-dijo con cara de angelito..y quién no se resiste a eso..

-Toma

-Gracias!

Agh ya mismo viajaríamos a ...Hong Kong y ya me estaba cabreando no soporto estar encerrada y menos en un avión lleno de gente..NO!

-Papa enserio tenemos que ir

-Sakura Ya esta decidido además ya estamos dirigiéndonos no podemos parar

-Si...

Odiaba estar en ese coche y encima pensando que Iba a ir a Hong Kong

pero...que cosa mejor que leer algo..

* * *

-Mara necesitamos el dinero y lo sabes..

-Lo sé y tengo un plan..

-Plan?

-Así es y tiene que ver con alguien que ya conocemos..

* * *

**Si es cortó lo sé pero en vez de dejarlos sin capa decidí hacer uno corto claro después haré otro espero que más largó..bueno espero que les haya gustado!**

**hasta la próxima!**

**_att/Tsubasa_**


	5. Nueva escuela,nueva vida

**Bueno aquí el CAP que dije! Lo de siempre! Espero que les gusté :D**

* * *

**-Así que..esta es la escuela...-decía Sakura "admirando" su nueva escuela**

**-Si y mañana entras**

**-Papa está es una de esa secuelas ricas verdad..**

**-...**

**Sakura pegó un suspiro**

**-Bien hija, entremos que la directora quiere hablarnos**

**-Si papá**

**Shaoran se encontraba leyendo**

**-Joven, aquí están más papeles que envía su padre**

**-Esta bien Wei gracias**

**Otra vez más papeles siempre era igual **

**Me fui a dar un baño caliente sintiendo como mis músculos se relajaban.**

**-Siento algo raro**

**Era cómo una predicción...**

**Y una buena ya que el sentimiento que tenía era..agradable**

**-Papa...**

**Mi padre se fue hace mucho el era el único que me entendía y que me quería tal y como soy , igual que mi madre...**

**-Mejor salgo ya**

**No quería pensar en eso mañana será un nuevo día **

**Cuando se levantó se sintió..motivada..**

**-Sakura ya vamos a la escuela!**

**-Si Kero ya voy...**

**Me arregle pensando y cuando cogí mi mochila metí un libro y me mire al espejo una vez más, el uniforme no era malo pero la falda era muy corta encima que yo odio las faldas**

**-Vamos hija **

**-sí papa**

**Entré al coche y como siempre al lado de la ventana leyendo mi libro**

**Llegamos pronto pues la escuela estaba cerca la verdad lo que más me gustaba una parte del patio con césped..**

**-Bien hija buena suerte**

**-Gracias papa y a ti que te vaya bien en la reunión**

**Entré a la escuela leyendo tenía grandes pasillos y habían muchas puertas, de pronto sentí que me chocaba con la pared pero la pared era ¿blanda?**

**-Mocosa fíjate por donde vas!**

**-Fíjate tu estúpido**

**-Que me dijistes!?**

**-E-S-T-U-P-I-D-O**

**-agh **

**Enserio por eso odiaba Hong Kong..ese chico era odioso...Espera m-mi-mi collar!**

**-Mocosa tu...**

**-Que quieres?!**

**-T-u-tu collar**

**-gracias-lo agarre pronto la verdad no quería que se me perdiera**

**Me esperaba un día odioso..y lo sabía.**


End file.
